halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadtropolis
Deadtropolis was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in the Earthquake Queue. History and Location For their 2004 Halloween Horror Nights event, Universal decided to have a haunted house dedicated to the idea of a zombie apocalypse. This would be the first Halloween Horror Nights haunted house based on this idea. The movie was also an unofficial tie in to the 2004 movie Dawn of the Dead. The house was located in the large extended queue for the Earthquake attraction in Universal Studios Florida, an area used to hold haunted houses since 1994. The house would receive a sequel scarezone in 2006 titled Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege. Description Something went wrong... terribly wrong. Genetic engineers bent on unlocking the secrets of longevity instead unlocked a Pandora's Box of horror. There is a fate worse than death and it is quarantined in a cityscape that has been named Deadtropolis...where the undead roam in search of the living and the living cower and hide in fear of their lives. Website On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV Website in the patient records, was a letter about a woman who was having dreams about stages of decomposition and decay and how she keeps sketching these decaying things. Also in the records was a newspaper article about how some scientists were trying to extend the human lifespan and about how controversial the whole thing was. It also says how a 53 year old man died but then came back to life somehow and how his whereabouts were currently unknown. The final thing on the website are sketches of decaying things drawn by the woman from the letter. Experience Queue Guests entered the house through a quarantine. The queue videos were messages from a news anchor. Haunted House "This is breaking news on Channel 6. A large portion of the metropolis area has been quarantined after the spread of a deadly virus. The contaminated section, being called "Deadtropolis" is classified as a Dead Zone 9 and is highly dangerous. As far as we can tell, the virus has not spread past the borders, and we at this news station are safe and will remain safe enough to bring you constant news as this story develops..." ---static --- These exciting words play over and over on the many television screens that line the border of the contaminated zone. You have just walked unknowingly into "Deadtropolis"! Other televisions (apparently security cameras) play scenes from gory movies of zombies and other disgusting beasts. In a moment you will enter the darkness of this city and confront these horrors yourself. After passing under the "Dead Zone 9" warning sign, you make your way around a crashed car and a dumpster and enter a garage. In this garage, a minivan sits quietly with its hood up. One zombie ambles around the van trying to fix it while another monster dashes into the garage from the left side door. Hub caps line the walls. A doorway at the back of the garage leads into the bathroom of this urban household. A toilet, a sink, and other props sit in this tiled room, but near the back of it look out for the zombie that sticks his head through the wall and vomits on passing guests. A turn to the right takes you into a large, open room with hanging sheets, dumpsters on either side, and a catwalk above from which another zombie scares guests below. Entering back into a household hallway with doors revealing more zombies, you are taken to the kitchen. Look for the dead rat on the counter! A television displays only static in here, and an old grandmother rocks in her rocking chair as a zombie apparently raids her pantry (and scares guests as well). A doorway in the kitchen leads to a strange u-turn walkway surrounded by metal bars and plastic sheets - some sort of quarantine setup. A zombie rustles behind the translucent sheets. This walkway leads you a dark part of the metropolis where bums lay on benches, and brains lay on the picnic table. Stained glass windows make up the right wall of this scene. Next, you enter a more brightly lit portion of the city, Chinatown. Lanterns hang from above, and a Chinese zombie moans and bangs against a fence on one side. A quick turn takes you right into a car on a moving, shaking subway! Zombies in business clothes try to grab you through the windows as you walk down the center of the flashing, rocking car. A dark tunnel leads out to the outside portion of the house. Trash barrels and junk dot the path, and wandering zombies stalk passing guests. A trip under the final short tunnel ends the house, but during this last second, heavy drips from above (blood?) get visitors pretty damp. One final scareactor would appear at the end of the house saying that guests survived the house. He then goes on to say that even though they survived they were infected by the zombie plague. Legacy The house inspired a scarezone in Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 called Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege. Pictures DTW.png|A picture of the Deadtropolis website page. Deadtropolis Drawing 1.png|Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Deadtropolis Drawing 2.png|Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Deadtropolis Drawing 3.png|Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Deadtropolis Letter.png|Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Deadtropolis Newspaper.png|Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Dead021.jpg Deadtropolis Facade Sign Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the facade of Deadtropolis. Deadtropolis Concept Art.jpg Deadtropolis Dead Zone.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV